


Ass Escape 2

by smellygarbage



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Booty, Gay, M/M, Nudity, Shota, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: The sequel nobody asked for.





	Ass Escape 2

It was a nice day at the beach, where Jimmy was naked and relaxing, while looking at the sky, only for a monkey to appear out of nowhere and use a vacuum cleaner to suck off his clothes that he left next to his backpack. Jimmy decided to try catching the monkey, while nude and then witnessed him going inside a random hole. Jimmy decided to get in the hole, only to get stuck and scream for help. 

Spike noticed someone's ass and legs coming out of a hole and it turns out to be Jimmy asking for help, so he decided to look at Jimmy's ass for a while and grab his buttcheeks. Jimmy asked who was there and Spike decided to just pull him out of the hole, which helped Jimmy coming out of there and fall on Spike's lap, causing Jimmy to feel Spike's erection in his butt.

Spike felt embarrassed and wanted Jimmy to think it was an accident, but Jimmy didn't mind. In fact, he told Spike to come with him, where both went to a small cave, next to the other side of the beach, that had one source of light being a hole in the ceiling.

Jimmy put himself on a position, where he was on all fours and told Spike that he was ready. Spike took off his clothes, grabbed Jimmy's ass and put his penis inside it, Spike then begins to fuck Jimmy in the ass so hard, Jimmy started to enjoy it. But Jimmy told Spike to fuck him faster, so Spike begins to fuck him faster until he finally cummed in his ass.

Jimmy then tells Spike to lay on the ground, so he could be on top of him, sucking his dick, while Spike sucked Jimmy's dick. Both started to suck each other's dicks, while Spike grabbed Jimmy's ass and eventually both cummed at the same time.

Jake, looking for Spike and Jimmy, ends up discovering both boys having sex, so he asked if he could join. Jake takes off his clothes and is told to sit, so he ends up having Spike and Jimmy sucking his dick and balls, then rubbing their butts on his dick, which led to him fuck Spike's ass and finger Jimmy's ass, then they switched roles, so it was Jimmy getting Jake's dick in his ass and Spike getting fingered.

Eventually, Jake tells Spike to fuck his ass, in which Spike went on to do so, while Jimmy decided to fuck Spike's ass. After this, Jake decided to suck Jimmy's cock and give Spike a handjob, until both cummed on his face.

Suddenly, a random monkey appeared and accidently fell on the ground with a vacuum cleaner, which broke and revealed to have Jimmy's clothes inside it. Because Jake brought a net, he captured the monkey and Jimmy went to dress himself, now that he had his clothes back. After a while, it was starting to get dark and the three boys heard Natalie's voice, as she was calling them, so the three went back home... While Spike and Jake forget their clothes again.


End file.
